Field of Invention
The invention relates to an examination method for detecting abnormal testing strip and, in particular, to an examination method for detecting abnormal electrochemical testing strip.
Related Art
Electrochemical analysis method is commonly used in the substance examination or concentration examination, and developed into a test-and-know sensor due to its rapid and convenient examination. Further, the above mentioned sensor is commonly formed into a testing strip nowadays. The electrochemical analysis method can be applied to many fields, such as environment, agriculture, medicine or biochemistry analysis. The electrochemical analysis method is a high-sensitivity (heavy) metal examination method and can detect even a low concentration. In medicine, the domestic blood-glucose meter is a really successful case for the electrochemical analysis method applied to the testing strip.
The testing strip described in this invention is designed according to the electrochemical analysis method, and can be called an electrochemical testing strip. In general, the testing strip has a space therein for holding a target sample, and includes two electrodes so that the target sample and the reagent on the electrode surface (or the reagent contacting a part of the electrodes) can generate the corresponding electrochemical action, and therefore a current value can be detected according to the concentration of the target sample. In other words, concentration of the target sample can be deduced from the current value. The target sample is variable according to the application field of the testing strip, or the blood sample used in the blood glucose detection.
However, trigger current of the conventional electrochemical testing strip and method required for the electrochemical reaction is not quite high enough in value, so the sensing procedure is easy to be promptly started after the switch is turned on. Hence, examination for the abnormal condition can not be effectively executed (unless the testing strip is fully damaged or has a gross flaw), and therefore the sensing data acquired may be generated from the abnormal electrochemical testing strip and that will also be an error data. In practical, the ex-factory electrochemical testing strip lacks of a mechanism or design capable of effectively detecting the abnormal condition, such as abnormal circuit resistance of the testing strip or unsuitable enzyme content of the reagent for specific sample or testing target. Therefore, the user can't sense the abnormal condition of the testing strip, and thus continuously uses the abnormal testing strip to acquire the abnormal reading which will cause an erroneous judgment. Especially, when the testing strip is applied to the medicine use, for example, the blood glucose testing, the abnormal reading may further hurt the user's health and safety due to error data.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an examination method for detecting abnormal electrochemical testing strip while the testing strip is used, and the abnormal testing strip can display abnormal data instead of directly reading so that the erroneous judgment of the user can be prevented.